


Lake Festival

by FountainPen



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, The Boys Have Fun, i had a bit of writer's block so this is a brain excersize, the word fuck is used, this was fun to write and loosely inspired by first friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainPen/pseuds/FountainPen
Summary: Max and Johnny head down to Mayview Lake for the annual Mayview Lake Festival, and Max gets a taste of what it's like to interact with students of Mayview Academy.





	Lake Festival

Max picked at the hem of his blue button-up uncomfortably, standing outside of the corner store. When Zoe had heard he and Johnny were going to the Lake Festival together, she forced Max into the closest thing to summer dress clothes she could find in his closet. Meaning Max shot a warning text to Johnny to bring some normal clothes so he didn’t have to break his year long streak of wearing either black, grey, or dark grey. Max wasn’t even “allowed” to wear his hat.

 

But of course, Johnny showed up wearing a shit eating grin and the leather jacket that Max loved to steal, with extra no t-shirt for Max.

 

“Traitor.” Max huffed.

 

“Oh, c’mon, Puckett, s’not like ya’d even have anywhere ta change.” Johnny chuckled as the pair began to head toward Mayview’s lake.

 

“I’m sure there’s bathrooms there  _ somewhere _ ” Max groaned dramatically. “You just like seeing me suffer.”

 

“Or, I just like seeing ya in colors that bring out yer pretty frickin’ eyes.” Johnny shrugged, throwing a wink at Max that made him wish he could tug his hat down over his eyes.

 

“Bully.”

 

“That’s me, yeah.”

 

“Shut uuup.”

 

* * *

 

The Lake festival itself was less of a festival, and more of a city-wide block party, but at the lake. Johnny and Max were already having a good time, throwing the bean bags at each other instead of actually playing the cornhole game, trying to catch fish with a hotdog as bait, and being general public nuisances.

 

The two thirteen year olds had run into Isaac, who was hanging out with Cody, and the four won a cakewalk by systematically overtaking the other players, then split the cake.

 

“Did we have to get strawberry?” Isaac asked.

 

“This was A, the only vegan cake, and B, the only one that wasn’t flavored based off of the fucking bean boozled challenge.” Max replied, chewing on the end of the Strawberry Shortcake ring that had topped the cake.

 

“Fair point.” Cody said.

 

“I wanted to try the grass flavored one.” Johnny grumbled.

 

“It was probably a different kinda grass, Johnny.”

 

“Why are you like this?”

 

“Genetics, Isaac.” Max replied.

 

"What does that even mean?"

 

* * *

 

As the day went on, the four split off into their respective pairs, Johnny threatened three trees, and twelve sticks while Max laughed and followed him, waiting for him to actually make good on his threats to punch one.

 

“It tripped me.”

 

“It’s roots tripped you.” Max said.

 

“That’s parta the tree, ain’t it?” Johnny asked, glaring at the offending oak.

 

“Yeah well, it was there first.” Max told his boyfriend with a pat to the shoulder. “Wanna go play the one strength tester game?”

 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll win ya a shark.”

 

“I’m sure Paul will appreciate the company.”

 

Max and Johnny wandered over to the game area in no particular rush, taking time to stop and look at weird frog spirits and chase each other around in an ongoing game of tag. It was during one of these games that Max ran into an extremely tall kid wearing a letterman jacket emblazoned with the words “Mayview Academy”.

 

“Oh- uh, sorry dude.”

 

“You better be, punk, you got dirt on my shoes.” The kid sneered and Max realised how odd it felt to be called Punk in a non-endearing context.

 

“That’s what they’re for, genius.” Max replied before he could stop himself, as Johnny let out a snort behind him.

 

“What did you just say to me?” The kid took a step closer, and  _ christ _ was he tall. Max was suddenly very aware of the fact that this guy could probably throw him like a football.

 

“He said that’s what they’re for. Or can you not hear him from all th’way up there?” Johnny stepped forward, putting himself between the Academy Kid and Max.

 

“Run along, Jhonny. This doesn’t concern you”

 

“It’s pronounced Juh-hawny, Reesor.” Johnny glowered, a malice to his voice like Max had never heard. “And it just so happens that Max here does concern me.” 

 

“Johnny, let’s just go.” Max muttered, tugging Johnny a step away from Reesor.

 

“Mux-”

 

“This guy’s clearly an ass, and your time’s much better off being spent on winning games and making the carnies mad.” Johnny blinked, and glanced back to Reesor still glowering, before shrugging.

 

“Yeah Mux, yer probably right.”

 

“That’s right, listen to your boyfriend, Jhonny.” Reesor laughed.

 

“I am?” Johnny asked rather than said, which seemed to throw the Academy student for a loop for a moment.

 

“You done fighting for good, or is it just today that he’s not letting you?” Max cringed, thinking that the taunt was going to be enough for Johnny to start swinging.

 

“Max ain’t  _ makin’ _ me do anything.” Johnny rolled his eyes. “But we’re here t’have fun, and he clearly doesn’t want me ta fight at the moment, an’ I respect him enough t’not.”

 

“Uh-”

 

“Seeya, nerd! I'll kick yer teeth in later!”  Johnny waved as he and Max made their way to the game area with a little more purpose. Max internally replayed Johnny’s words, smiling slightly. It felt good to know that Johnny was willing to not fight someone just because he could tell Max didn’t want him to.

 

Speaking of Johnny, he was currently playing the game where you slam a mallet onto a platform and send a puck to ring a bell. Johnny got it to the section just shy of the bell, and wooped, claiming the shark plush and shoving it at Max.

 

“Whatcha gonna name him?”

 

“Paul 2.”

 

“You hafta start giving things a name that isn’t paul.”

 

“Just for that, I’m naming every single thing I come across Paul.”


End file.
